WitFit Word Bits
by KnittingVamp7
Summary: Fictionista FitWit entries. These will most likely be canon pairings, and every entry won't always be about the same couple. Entries won't all be related unless specified. Be prepared for K-M, lemons, adult themes, crackfic if I can.
1. Oceanic

**I know some of you are wondering why the hell I'm writing this stuff when I have a story I just updated after six long months. Well, I'm participating in the Ficitionista FitWit Challenge to see if it will help clear my head and get it back into the writing game. All of these will be unedited, as the point of the challenge is to just write and not worry about editing. I probably won't be able to update every day, depending on the prompt or how my day is going. Reviews would be nice, but I won't beg for them or require them. :) I do hope you enjoy what I come up with, and I hope you're not TOO angry with me for starting another 'story'!  
**

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative- Twilight  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: Just need to clear the head and todays prompt inspired some drabble.  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Oceanic

* * *

The water below was tumultuous, an angry child beating its fists against the cliff wall. The sky was sad in its own right, gray with clouds that sped across the sky with the wind. Her hair caught in the wind, too, and she made no move to clear the strands from her face. Though it was warm out, the fine mist drifting from above chilled what skin it touched when the air swirled around, caressing as it traveled on its way to the woods behind her.

She'd thought of jumping off this cliff many times, had come here time and time again, contemplating just stepping off the edge and dancing with the empty space as gravity drew her to the waters embrace. She often wondered if she'd die if she did jump, or if she'd be carried away in the current and arrive, wet and broken, on some undiscovered island in the middle of the Pacific.

A warm hand came from nowhere, enclosing hers, slender fingers curling and tangling with hers. Her eyes closed and the chaos of her mind calmed at the touch. She felt him move to stand next to her, but he never said a word, his hand the only indication he was really there.

She finally opened her eyes to look at him, shining periwinkle into patient cobalt, and smiled at him, a true smile, and his answering one was the sunshine that was hidden in the sad sky.

"I've missed your smile," he said quietly, the fluttering wind bringing his voice to her ears. "I'm glad to see it again."

"I never wanted you to see my sad. I wasn't very good at hiding from you." She frowned, angry at herself for dragging his bright spirit into her wallowing. Her loss and resulting disappointment in her failure as a wife, as a woman drew her away from him and she wanted to jump off the cliff for soiling his life and the expectations they'd had of their future. She took a deep breath, squeezing his hand to remind her of their connection and centered herself again.

"Don't." She looked at him, confused at the lonely syllable that shot from his mouth. His eyes were still patient, but his expression was frustrated. She found herself in the heat of his embrace, the mist no longer chilling her.

"I'm not angry at you; I'm not disappointed in you. I love you no matter what. What more can I do to make you see that?" his voice quiet and fervent in her ear. "Forever, you and me, and if that's all there is, then that's all we'll be."

She pressed her face into his shoulder, the tears mingling with the dampness already collected on his shirt. "I know. I understand the words. It doesn't make the feelings of failing myself, of failing you, hurt any less. I'm sorry for making you sad, too. I tried to hide it."

His voice rumbled through his chest and the vibrations against her face soothed her. "It didn't work, honey. You can't keep punishing yourself and suffering in silence over something you can't help. We'll get through it together. You don't have to be alone."

"I don't have to be alone." She repeated, letting the words drive away the dark. She chanted them to herself inside her head, each repetition bringing her strength. She had him, he loved her, and they could be happy as just the two. She couldn't ever forget that.

She wouldn't.

"That's right, baby, you don't have to be alone. You aren't alone." He pulled back and looked at her, his smile soft as he pushed the tendrils of gold away from her face. "I love you bigger than the ocean."

She returned his smile with a genuine one of her own at the exchange they often used. "I love you, too, bigger than the sky."


	2. Alabaster and Fortune Tellers

**Alright, my lovelies. I just had to do this one. Kinda funny, really cheesy, just fluff for fun. I kind of liked it.**

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Twilight  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T for cheese.  
**Notes**: Mainly just fluff fun. Nothing horribly long.  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: (Going for the gold today and trying to use both) **Word prompt**: Alabaster. **Imagined Images:** You are visiting a carnival with friends and decide to have your fortune told. As you walk in, the gypsy stops, stares at you and says, "I've been waiting." What happens next?

* * *

I looked at her, trying to keep the skepticism from my expression. No way would I believe in whatever this quack had to say, but it could be a little bit of harmless fun. She'd say she's been waiting to whoever walked in the door, so I didn't buy into her gimmick just yet. She was dressed in the usual fortune teller getup: flowing skirt, long shawl over her shirt, scarf tied around her head. The wall behind her was painted with a scene that looked like a country side with trees and green hills all over, grey clouds threatening to come in and break up Bambi's happy party in the woods.

"Ah, well then, sorry to have kept you waiting," I replied.

I plunked down into the seat across from her, digging into my pocket for the five dollar fee. She was collecting her tarot cards into one neat pile and set them aside before gently taking my money from me. "I am Madame Aurora," she began, with the cheesy Eastern European accent fortune tellers seemed to all posses, "and I think that your future would best be communicated to me by reading your palm. My cards do not call to me, neither does my crystal ball." She gestured to the standard clear glass orb on an intricate base of knot work and dragons wound together, sitting on a small table against the wall. She held out her hand. "If you would give me your left hand, I will proceed."

It was all I could do not to roll my eyes as I lifted my left hand from where it was resting on my leg and laid it into her warm, rough hand. She stroked her fingers over my palms, tracing the creases that made up the life line and love line. She clucked her tongue, finger pointing to the end of my life line, near my wrist, but not quite past my thumb. "Oh, your life will be short. You will die young, like that actor back in the day. Jimmy Dean, yes?"

I choked back a snicker. "James Dean, I think you mean." I'm pretty sure he was rolling in his grave after being compared to the king of breakfast meats, and I had no idea whether this lady was truly that clueless, or just really into her part.

"Yes, James Dean. You will die young and tragically. Not sure how, but it will be bloody."

"Ick. I hate blood. The smell makes me sick," I answered, deciding to play along and act as stupid as she was.

She looked at me, her expression a mixture of disbelief and humor. She bent back over my hand and traced the line that spanned across my palm. "Your love line is quite long, very smooth. You'll meet quite the man, handsome. But something… something isn't right with him. He will be pale, alabaster white and very cold. Like… a dead man, but he won't be dead. His entire family will be that way, like a condition that runs in the bloodline. Dangerous. He is dangerous for you, and yet you will be meant to be."

She looked up at me and let my hand go. "You will love a dangerous man who is meant for you and die young from a tragic death. I cannot see if your man is the cause of it, but I would still be very careful around him."

I nodded solemnly, still working to keep my face from breaking into smiles and snickers. I knew everything she was telling me already. I thanked her for her service and walked outside where Alice was waiting for me by the ring toss.

"Oh please," Alice huffed, falling in step beside me. "She isn't Madame Aurora, as I'm sure you've figured out. She's Adrienne Rogers from Boise. She'll end up being arrested for fraud in two months because she'll convince some bloke that he's going to strike it rich if he quits his job to breed rabbits she tells him are special and rare." She shook her head, black spiky hair waving around her white face. "Jimmy Dean? Really? No one is _that_ clueless."

I snickered at the thought. Whatever moron would think breeding rabbits, no matter how special and rare would bring him riches would deserve to be duped, but "Madame Aurora" couldn't get away with ruining his life like that.

I was positively chipper by the time we met up with Edward at the funnel cake stand. He hated the smells of the fair food, but I couldn't leave any carnival without having a funnel cake. His cold hand gripped mine gently as I took my place in line, and I leaned up to kiss his cheek. His stone skin didn't yield, but it was soft enough not to deter.

"How was the fortune teller?" he asked, bringing my hand up to his lips.

"Oh, she told me I'll die tragically young like Jimmy Dean, only bloodier, and that my soulmate is a dangerous man who looks dead but isn't. She told me to be careful around you, but we all know that's advice I'll never take, right?"

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Indeed. I still don't understand how you have no sense of self preservation, but I'm also glad you don't. I couldn't live without you, even though I'm totally against changing you, despite my hand being forced."

"Sap. I couldn't live without you, either," I replied, curling my arm around his waist. "I told her that I hoped I didn't die a bloody death, since the smell makes me sick. You should have seen the look on her face. She had the nerve to look at me like I was the crazy one. It was a trip."

"It seems your five dollars was well spent, if only for entertainment."

"You bet." I stepped up to the counter once it was my turn and ordered. Once it was paid for, I stepped aside to wait. "Alice says she'll be arrested in two months for convincing some guy to quit his job and become a rich and famous rare rabbit breeder, so just that info alone made it worthwhile."

"Did she say who the unfortunate soul is that will be duped?" he asked, elegant eyebrow raising.

I shook my head and looked at my future sister. "Did you see who it was that she tricked?"

Her eyes went black as she searched, then she busted into gut wrenching laughter. "Mike Newton."

* * *

**And yes, I seriously stared at my hand to try to get the lines right. I used to read my friends' palms at school using these cards I'd bought, but I couldn't find the cards to make this any more accurate or anything. It was just for fun. **

**I though Jimmy Dean was hilarious. I love me some breakfast sausage. ;) **


	3. Inadequate

**Crazy late night ramblings because I really wanted to write something. This prompt struck me the most, and it's not my best stuff, but it's what I had tonight. I was going to use this to continue the 'Oceanic' chapter, play on it some more, but this came to me and wasn't _quite_ as depressing. lol.  
**

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Twilight. I didn't use names, but I'm sure you can figure out who it this chapter.  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T? There's nothing horribly mature or anything.  
**Notes**: This is all out of order from the prompts. Some days they inspire something, some days they don't. This one is from the December 13th prompt. I'm hoping that now that I have no school to worry about I'll have time to keep up, but you never know. I'm trying. :D

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Inadequate

* * *

Her breasts were too small, eyes too wide. Lips unbalanced, the bottom a little fuller than the top. Skin too pale, almost translucent. She could find a million little things about herself that would peg her as inadequate by "normal" standards, but even so, she couldn't find it in herself to let her imperfections get her down. She was in love and loved by a gorgeous boy and that was enough to keep her from falling into a funk about not falling into the standard. It was never really an issue for her, but when she sometimes thought of how her boy loved her, and how beautiful he was in comparison to her, she sometimes couldn't help her insecurities from whispering their vile words to her.

He always told her the little things that weren't "perfect" were what made her beautiful. Words used by many until tarnished, sure, but she believed it from him. He loved that her skin was pale, like porcelain that required a delicate touch because one didn't want to ruin the beauty of it. Her bottom lip was his favorite to kiss, sometimes pulling it into his mouth when they kissed to savor the fullness of it. She would shiver when his tongue would trace it, memorizing the curve outlining the pink plumpness.

Her eyes were his favorite feature about her, the boring brown she saw in the mirror every morning not what he saw when he looked at her. He saw gold, caramel, warmth, chocolate, espresso, even a hint of moss when she was thoughtful. She was blinded by the voices of the "normal" so she never saw it herself. The only colors she could see were dirt, tree bark, shit brown.

She used to think he was crazy and only saying it because it was required from the boyfriend, but his voice, his conviction when he said she was beautiful was such that no doubt could ever rival it. He said he could see into her head, her soul, when he looked into her eyes, and though she blushed hard, as was her involuntary habit, she believed him.

She also believed that being with him, having his affections and love, was one big dream. Sometimes the fear of waking up reared up to choke her and she grew quiet, thinking about how miserable life would be if it was all just a dream. His green eyes, which varied many shades from emerald to jade depending on his thoughts and moods, trained on her with such intensity when they were together, crinkled in laughter or furrowed in concentration over his piano, were her favorite thing about him. The line of his jaw that begged to be kissed, the way his stubble would tickle her cheek when he forgot to shave and she rubbed her cheek against his.

His hands, long fingered and dexterous, whether playing the piano or her, were amazing and beautiful even when just lying still on his chest during their quiet time under the tree in his backyard. She felt so small when he would cup her face in them, and cherished beyond words when his eyes were staring into hers.

Soft fingers traced her jaw, jolting her from her reverie under the tree, and the very thing she'd been thinking about fell into place. Beautiful hands formed to her face and she sighed, closing her eyes as a smile curved her unbalanced mouth. Sweet breath and warm lips covered hers, passing secret feelings and unspoken thoughts to her without a sound, his tongue tracing the familiar path of her bottom lip. She answered him in kind, breathing her answers to him in unspoken words.

She tingled, ached, wanted. She reciprocated, her thumb tracing under his jaw, fingers anchoring in his uniquely bronze hair. Today was not a day she feared waking from the dream. Today was a day she reveled in the feelings, in the fact that "normal" didn't apply to them. "Normal" was overrated, "standard" was just a word in the dictionary, and "love" really did conquer all.

"Inadequate" was the furthest thing from her mind now because she was in love and loved by her beautiful boy.

* * *

**Ah, yes, the struggles of girls and women everywhere. And men, too, but it isn't as exacerbated as for females. If only we could all be loved by beautiful boys, I'm betting a lot of things would be better in the world.**

**Yeah, there's mistakes, but the point is to write and not worry about editing. I think I went comma happy at times, so sorry about that. :) Fingers crossed for inspiration tomorrow!  
**


	4. Smoke

**Fairly short and my first A/J ANYTHING, so I hope I captured something from them to share with you.  
**

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Twilight  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M for implied sexual content.  
**Notes**: I seem to always do my writing late at night, which is good for my creativity, but not for my coherency. Apologies in advance. ;) December 16th prompt.  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Smoke

* * *

The bar was dark, humming with the murmurs of other patrons awaiting the next song. Dim lights cut through the haze of smoke that hung around, proof of the oral fixation that filled the gaps in conversation and soothed the addiction that charred the flesh of the lungs.

Alice herself didn't smoke, but she tolerated sitting in the bars and inhaling the disgusting stench for _him_. She never missed a set unless she was on her deathbed or couldn't get out of work, and tonight was no exception. She never grew tired of his voice, of the same words repeated night to night, of his long, calloused fingers strumming the guitar strings. He made her body sing the same way, skimming and curling fingers in and around her skin, warm and rough, a multitude of textures, and she anticipated a repeat performance when they got home later.

When he sang, it was just the two of them in the room. Her eyes were only for him, and though the lights were bright on the stage to the point where the audience was hard to see, she knew that Jasper could find her regardless. His eyes peered from the stage now as he came back to his beloved acoustic and like icy blue lasers fixed upon her as he perched on the stool in front of the microphone. He winked before slipping the strap over his head and getting into the zone that would set his mind free to the dreams he put into words.

She'd heard every word a million times, and every variation of success and failure of the songs in between, but Jasper was glad that she came to every show, hanging on every note and letter that flowed from the stage. She was his muse, the reason he had the words, and he didn't mind being small time as long as he got time to let the world know how much he loved her. He would show his tiny girl later how much he loved her, cherished her, and how he appreciated her big personality in her small, lithe package.

One day he hoped to be big, and he knew that if that happened she would follow him, sketching her dreams on a pad in smoky bars and concert halls while he sang about her, for her, for them. She wanted to make pretty dresses for pretty people someday and he supported that dream completely. She fought with him when he insisted she go to school and receive a proper education and a foot up on the career that stole her mind away sometimes, but she refused to be apart from him.

She insisted that she'd make it on her own someday, that she'd be discovered and her sketches would walk the runway on the stick models that flaunted the couture with hollow eyes and invisible curves. She'd had a vision, she told him, she'd seen it in the future and that it was going to happen, so why bother spending time apart and possibly screwing the possibility up?

So he endured the bolts of cloth on the limbless dress forms, the scissors and random pins he stepped on when all of them didn't make it back to the magnet on her desk, endure them the way she endured his mismatched words and clumsy chords that didn't fit and flow like he wanted. She'd sold a few pieces to help pay rent or buy birthday or Christmas gifts, one of which was his beloved Taylor GA7 for his twenty-first birthday last year. He practically bowed down and kissed her feet when he opened it, and show his profound appreciation for countless hours after, both in and out of bed.

He stroked the first chord of the song and he felt a surge of energy, of hope, and knew that his Alice was silently cheering him on as she did every show. He hoped that someday he could cheer her on from the front row in Paris and New York, waiting to see his exuberant girl vibrant and petite next to the traipsing fashion mongers on the catwalk.

* * *

**So, I know nothing about guitars, but Taylor was something I'd heard of and sounded good. A thousand apologies if it's unsuitable for Jasper. Also pardon any errors, since it is late and I don't always catch things even when I re-read to check. :)**


	5. A String Of Laughter

**Penname: KnittingVamp7  
Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE  
Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T, for maybe bad words. Nothing horrible this time. I know that I suck at keeping up with this. I have almost a month's worth of December's prompts in my inbox, waiting for me to still be inspired. I know I missed those deadlines for WitFit, but if (WHEN) I come up with something for them, I'll post them here with the date they were originally supposed to be for. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: What does "A string of laughter…" make you think of?

* * *

**

A string of laughter could be heard as she picked herself up off of the ground. She smiled and waved at everyone in the cafeteria once she was upright and carried on to the lunch line.

Bella knew she was clumsy, as did the entire population of Forks High School, which meant the entire rainy town of Forks itself knew she was clumsy. She didn't mind much that she was laughed at when she fell or tripped or did any of the other things that accidentally brought her unwanted attention.

"Are you okay?" a smooth voice asked from next to her. She almost upped her accident quotient by bobbling her pizza as she tried to transfer the plate to her tray.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Edward! Scare me to death, why don't ya?" she hissed playfully, grabbing an apple and chocolate milk, adding them to the tray before heading to the cash register. "I'm fine, thanks. You know, same old. Bella's face gets reacquainted with the floor."

Edward frowned at her careless attitude. He knew she was unable to walk across flat surfaces without somehow tripping and sometimes falling, but that didn't mean he wanted to help prevent her from falling as much as possible. "Yeah, but I hate when they laugh at you. Stupid fuckwads act like they've never fallen before." He shoved money at the cashier, paying for both of their trays before Bella could protest.

"True," she pointed out, giving him the stink eye for paying, "but I bet the fuckwads haven't fallen as much I have in the year I've been here." She winked at him and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. "It's who I happen to be, Edward, and there's no sense in getting indignant about it. Go with the flow, no big deal. I didn't hurt myself and no one died. You can't save me all the time, just like I don't always hurt myself."

They sat at their table, and Edward kissed her cheek. "I know, sweets. Still doesn't stop me from wanting to beat the shit out of anyone who laughs at you."

"Well, duh," she snorted, very unladylike for someone whose last name was Swan. "You wouldn't be the caring guy I love if you didn't." She winked at him again and dug into her lunch.

* * *

**How about letting me know how I'm doing? Even on the boring stuff? Thanks!**


	6. Roots

**Penname: KnittingVamp7**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for bad words. I think I've done more research for the WitFit prompts than for my actual stories. Lol. I guess it's good practice for when I get inspiration to update. :) This is a Jasper/Alice, and it's January 2, 2010's prompt.  
**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Roots

* * *

**

Going home wasn't always a joy. It wasn't that I didn't want to go home, but sometimes it wasn't worth the hassle of dealing with the airport bullshit or sitting in the car for hours to drive from Washington to Texas. I'd do anything to see Mama and Dad and the family, but that didn't meant I had to enjoy getting home every time.

This year was different though, because I had Alice with me. We decided to drive to Texas instead of flying, because we wanted to see some of the country together. It would take a couple of extra days, but break had just started and as long as we made it for Christmas, we didn't care how long it took to get home.

We had pictures of us at the Grand Tetons in Wyoming, the World's Largest Ball of Twine in Kansas, as well as some amazing sunrises and sunsets from the wild country on the journey south. Alice couldn't wait to develop them and put a photo album together so we could remember our first Christmas together in Texas.

I was driving this last leg of the journey, approaching my hometown of Hillsboro off of I-35. My nerves grew a little as we grew closer to my house, pulling into the driveway of our modest blue two story home with the giant front porch where many family memories had been made over the years. I remember my first kiss being there, when I was seven and one of the neighbor girls—Julie, I think?—had just planted one on me after lunch. Many talks happened on the old wooden swing on the one end, either private with Mama or Dad, or family talks, both of humorous and serious natures.

"Oh, Jasper, it's so pretty!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands as I shut off the engine. "I love the porch and the house is just so… inviting."

Her praise of my home eased my nerves some and I took her hand and gave it a squeeze before getting out of the car. The Texas evening was warmer than the evenings in Seattle this time of year, and I was grateful for not having to worry about thick coats and other winter wear. Ignoring our luggage for now, I took Alice's hand and led her up to the porch. The front door opened as we climbed the front porch steps and I was instantly wrapped in soft woman smelling of biscuits and flowers and dinner wafting from the front door.

"Jasper, I'm so glad you made it alright," Mama's soft voice greeted, her head tucked under my chin. She gave me one last squeeze and stepped back, looking to Alice at my side, who was smiling widely at our exchange. "You must be Alice."

Alice blushed and was suddenly shy, her nerves showing a little at meeting my mother. "Yes, ma'am. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, none of that 'ma'am' nonsense now. Colleen, please," Mama waved her hand, her blue eyes dancing with delight. "You're lovelier than Jasper let on." Alice blushed deeper and accepted Mama's hug. "It's great to meet you, honey. You two come on in, say hello to your father, Jasper. Dinner's almost ready, you two must be starved!" She turned and disappeared into the house.

I looked at Alice, whose face showed the relief I felt. Mama liked Alice, and that was a hurdle out of the way. The hassle of driving for days and eating bad food and sleeping in crappy hotels was well worth my ladies being happy.

"I'm glad we came home," I whispered to her, before holding open the front door for her.

* * *

**So just a fluff bit. I need to practice that more, cause life just can't exist on angst and depression. :) How's it coming along? Any suggestions?**


	7. Picture Poetry

**Penname: KnittingVamp7**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T, I guess. Pretty tame stuff, maybe a couple bad words. Poetry isn't my strong suit, but I'm giving it a go. Totally free verse, don't expect Shakespeare or rhyming. I'm not that creative. ;) I might use all the words I chose, in some variation, or only the five required. Oh yeah, and I made this an EmPOV to be a little funny. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: come up with 10 words from the picture given and use at least 5 in an original poem. The 10 words I chose: living, reaching, rocky, surviving, blue, clouds, verdant, sky, earth, tree.

* * *

**

No way did I want to read my poem in front of the class, a sentiment shared with pretty much my entire English class. There were a couple of kids in my class that thought their words were more powerful than what they could ever read in books, words that would change the world and bring peace or some shit, and they couldn't wait to read their "original works". Recycled words from generations past, set to the same tired themes.

Yawn.

Yeah, I come off as a dumb jock, but I do read. Every generation has their rebels, their "world changers" who end up toking up for world peace and waving their lighters around to a little Jimi. Just as every generation has the people who know that dressing in hemp clothing and bitching about "the man" while passing the bong doesn't get anything done and end up working their asses off to keep the world rotating comfortably through the universe. Nothing original.

"Emmett? Your turn to read your poem." My teacher looked mildly interested in what I might have to say. I rolled my eyes at Edward sitting next to me and he snickered as I stood at my desk and smoothed my paper out to read.

"_Living day to day, _

_Reaching to the sky above,_

_Wondering what could possibly be in the great blue_

_That can't be found on the rock earth under me._

_My feet hold me to the ground,_

_Roots buried into the verdant land around my being._

_Wanting for nothing in this life, but finding unhappiness._

_Surviving unwanted sadness, depression over things,_

_Things that elude,_

_When there are those that suffer worse._

_The grass is always greener on the other side._

_Still, I reach for the great blue above,_

_A tree with branches straining_

_Toward the clouds above me_

_And the great unknown."_

"Very good, Emmett. Good theme, relating yourself to the earth, talking about inner growth, expanding your vocabulary. You said a lot and gave great imagery without using a lot of words. Great stuff." My teacher smiled at me and moved on to her next victim.

I sat down and folded the poem up, tucking it into my English book.

Edward gaped at me. "No way did you write that."

I masked my laughter as a cough, earning a dirty look from the hippie reading their poem. "Of course I didn't write it. All I could come up with was crap about football, and I _know_ I wouldn't be able to get away with waxing poetic over Rose's tits. I paid Bella ten bucks to make some shit up for me."

"I knew it," Edward muttered. "I'm her boyfriend and I couldn't get her to even _help _me with my poem and she'll _write _yours for money. She's a poetry whore."

My laughter couldn't be contained after that and I was sent to the office.

* * *

**This is for Mal, who encourages me even when I don't know what the hell I'm writing about. :)**

**Yeah, I wrote that poem. Let me know how crappy it was.  
**


	8. Cat's Outta the Bag

**Penname: KnittingVamp7**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Eh, rated T, I guess. Emmett/Rosalie. Pure fluff.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: "The cat is out of the _____."

* * *

**

"Emmett Cullen, are you taking off for a weekend to Vegas with your brothers?" Rosalie's voice could be heard from the foyer, followed by the slam of the front door.

"Oh shit," Emmett murmured to himself. "Cat's outta the bag." He stood from his desk in his home office and went to the doorway.

He watched Rosalie storm up the steps. No matter what she wore, no matter what mood she was in, she was always drop-dead beautiful. Her blonde hair was pulled up, a few strands swirling around her head as she moved, and her black suit was tailored for her incredible body. She was perfect in every way in his eyes, and he let her know that every day.

"Well, baby, I was going to tell you. I only found out today," he explained, trying not to flinch when she stopped in front of him, her cobalt eyes flashing with annoyance. "I wasn't going to interrupt your day to tell you about something inconsequential. I was going to tell you when you got home, and you just got home and started yelling at me about it."

"You weren't even going to ask? You're just going to go?"

"I didn't think I needed permission."

"Not that, you doof. Why didn't you ask me to go?" Her voice raised in volume on the last word. She looked a little more hurt than angry now.

He was stunned. "What?" He shook his head. "I didn't know you wanted to go, first of all. Second, it's a guy's weekend. Last I checked, you had a vag, not a peen, so you didn't even come up. And I have checked you quite thoroughly." He winked at her.

Her eyes narrowed. "Anatomy has nothing to do with the fact that you're leaving me to have fun and you know how much I love Vegas. Can't you go somewhere else fun?"

"Uh… no. We already made the reservations and stuff. Can't get the money back. And I thought you weren't feeling all that well anyway lately. I didn't want you to get excited and not enjoy yourself because you weren't one-hundred-percent." The last one was a last ditch effort. He knew she hadn't been feeling well the past couple of weeks, but that wasn't an actual reason he didn't think to invite her. "Guy's weekend" meant no chicks.

Rosalie pouted and Emmett had to look away from his personal kryptonite. She could be playing him, waiting for him to soften and really attack or she could be actually upset. Either way, he wanted to kiss the pout away and cuddle her, but didn't want to risk it in case his former assumption was correct.

"I just wanted one last hurrah," she murmured, anger melting away and her shoulders drooped some.

"Last hurrah? Why, what's going on? Something happen?"

"No, nothing happened. Well, something did, but it's nothing bad," she assured him before he could freak out. Her teddy bear would do anything to keep the bad away and her news was anything but. "I'm not sick. I mean, I'm still kinda sick, but it's not because I'm sick." She was babbling now, nerves disconnecting her brain from her mouth.

He put his hands on her shoulders and bent his knees so they were eye to eye. "Rose, honey, I know you said it's nothing bad, but you gotta tell me 'cause I'm starting to freak out. You're not sick, but not because you're sick?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steadying herself. She opened her eyes and just said it. "I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

She watched his face, counting to ten before his eyes widened and a smile broke across his face bright enough to rival the sun. "For real?" he asked.

She nodded, tears brimming. "I saw the doctor today."

He crushed her to him, lifting her so her feet dangled a few inches off the floor. "We did it! We're going to be parents! Holy shit!"

She clung to his neck, not holding the tears or laughter back. "We did it. You're going to be a daddy."

"Oh, Rosie, you're going to be the best mommy ever. It's everything we ever wanted."

She had no words to express how happy she was, how every dream erased the darkness in her past and gave her the life she always wanted.

* * *

**These never seem to be very long, I apologize. I struggle with development, I figured out, because I've always been told to say what I need to in the fewest words possible. Everything else seems to be superfluous rambling when I try to embellish. I'm working on it. :) I'd love to write an epic one-shot one day (StWOM aside).**


	9. Devastation

**Penname: KnittingVamp7**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T-ish, maybe M. Ambiguous on purpose. Eight words over true drabble. I couldn't trim much more. It's late.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Devastation

* * *

**

He sat upon his horse, looking at the destruction around him as the dust settled. He spurred his horse forward, sparing the briefest glances at the dead strewn about.

One body held his attention. She was the one he had followed, had been interested in. He didn't understand these people, descendents of his lifetime a hundred times removed. He didn't need to understand to know that just looking at her had unearthed feelings inside of him that he hadn't addressed in a thousand years.

His head turned; his master was calling him.

The Horseman of Death, a Cullen son from history long forgotten, would not ignore his master.

* * *

**Damn. It looks so SMALL. lol. Like a midgee chapter. Ah well.**


	10. Body Snatchers

**Penname: KnittingVamp7**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for some sexy times. Going for funny tonight, expect bad words and peen references. Lemon ahead, you've been warned. My first lemon ever, so be kind. Apologies if it's bad. It comes across kind of weird because of the prompt, but I couldn't help myself. I'm also a little shocked that I can write this much for WitFit and not my own story. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: You wake up and go to the bathroom. You look in the mirror and a different face is staring back at you. Begin your story.

* * *

**

My hand slammed on the alarm clock, effectively shutting of the annoying buzz that yanked me from dreamland. My hooha area felt really uncomfortable, as did my bladder, so I rolled out of bed in the dark, letting Edward sleep in the extra ten minutes. We both had the day off, but wanted to get up early to work out like we did on work days.

I stumbled into the bathroom and flipped the switch. I stole a glance in the mirror and jerked when I saw Edward in the reflection. I gasped and turned around, but he hadn't snuck up behind me. I could hear him still snoring lightly in the bedroom. I looked at the mirror again and it was Edward's reflection staring back at me. I raised my hand and watched Edward's long fingers reached up and pushed at the hair splayed over my head.

"Holy shit!" I hollered, watching Edward's delectable mouth form the words and his voice come from my mouth. "Edward! Edward? Holy shit, am I dreaming?"

"Bella?" I heard my own voice coming from our dark bedroom and a light came on. I almost passed out when I saw myself sitting up in bed looking sleepy and alarmed. "Bella, what's wrong? What happened?"

It was completely surreal seeing my own face look confused, then my body getting up and walking towards… me. As I—Edward?—drew closer, I watched _my_ brown eyes grow wide and _my_ mouth open in shock at the sight before… me.

"Bella?" My voice was frightened now, coming out of the Bella mouth. "Why am I looking at myself standing in the bathroom? Why do I sound like you? What the _fuck_ happened?"

"I don't know, Edward," I said, his voice coming out unsure and frightened. "I got up with the alarm to go to the bathroom and I saw I was like… _this_." I gestured down. I gasped again when I saw myself looking down at my chest, the glorious body of my husband, his—my?—fingers pressing against my abs and feeling every bit of it. My eyes widened a little more when I saw the bulge in the boxers I was wearing.

"Oh my God," I breathed. "I have _morning wood_?" I pulled the waistband away from my body and saw Edward's penis, _my_ penis, at full mast, waiting for me to take care of it somehow.

Edward-Bella pushed me over so he could take a look at himself in the mirror, his hands touching all over his face. He looked down and a grin split his face as he saw my boobs. He used my own hands to touch my boobs and he giggled like a child.

"Are you molesting me with my own hands?" I asked, shocked. I couldn't wrap my head around why my husband and I had switched bodies and he was too busy acting like a teenage boy and fondling my breasts. His breasts. _My_ breasts.

"Well, I mean, I might as well, right? They're there and I thought it would be interesting to see how it felt from your perspective." Bellward looked sheepish and stopped rubbing the breasts, which had shown their appreciation for being touched. I could see the peaks at attention beneath the tank top and the ache in my no-no zone grew.

"It's too early to explore sexual feelings," I replied, feeling slightly jealous I didn't get to touch the boobies yet. I really wanted to touch the boobies. _What the hell? Just because I'm in his body doesn't mean I need to be thinking like a man. Do I?_

"Honey," Bellward said, slightly exasperated, "we have the day off from work, and by some freakish happenstance we have this amazing opportunity to feel how it is on the other side. Of _course_ it's not too early to be thinking sexy times. I mean, who knows how long we'll be like this, and I sure as hell want to know how it feels like to have sex from a woman's perspective. Don't you want to try out the plumbing?"

I thought about it for a moment, biting on my lip. I always _did_ wonder what the inside of a vag felt like, and couldn't quite bring myself to think of it when I touched myself. I didn't have lesbian tendencies to try it out on another woman, so I guess Bellward had a point. I had a peen, he had a vag; we might as well see how the other felt during sex.

"Okay. We can give it a try. It'll be weird, that's for sure." I looked down at myself again, contemplating the bulge still raging in my boxers. "I have to pee first. I want to try this standing up thing you guys can do." I shooed him out of the bathroom and closed the door. I dropped my shorts and watched the impressive wood spring forth, bobbing a little in a victory dance for finally being free from its cotton prison. I pushed on it a couple of times, ignoring the slight pain from my bladder protesting, watching it go up and down. I giggled myself, feeling a little stupid but understanding Bellward's fascination with my boobs.

After relieving myself and cleaning up—it was hard, no pun intended—to aim that thing when it seems to have a mind of its own. You'd think it would _want_ to cooperate with me so it could have a rest once I emptied my bladder, but I had a feeling it was pretending to be a divining rod to Bellward's hooha in the other room. Once sex was mentioned, the peen was on a seek and hide mission.

I stepped from the bathroom, feeling slightly embarrassed by the tent in my boxers still and saw Bellward sitting on the bed, neckline of his tank top pulled out so he could ogle the boobies.

"Jesus, Edward, you see them every chance you get, get a grip."

"I did get a grip. It's amazing to touch them and also feel them being touched," my voice said to my boobs, since he didn't have the decency to even look at me while we spoke. "I'm taking advantage to see how they look from my point of view. I can already feel how aroused I am between my legs, so I think we should get this show on the road."

I couldn't help but laugh. I was fucking nervous for this but a thought struck me. Edward and I try to figure out what we like when we have sex, and we don't do a bad job. Well, we do an _awesome_ job, but this could be a great learning experience. We both knew what we liked, so since we were in each other's bodies, we could use that to our advantage. I could do what I liked to my own body and he could return the favor.

"This could be the best sex ever, Edward," I said excitedly, sitting next to Bellward on the bed.

He looked up at me. It was so weird to see my face looking at me. "What do you mean?" Even weirder having my voice speaking to me, not from me.

"Think about it: we know what we like, right? Well, we can use that to our advantage since we're in the other's body and do what we like best to ourselves," I explained. "We can make this the best experience ever!"

His eyes widened and he smiled hugely. "You're right. This just might cancel out the awkward from thinking about doing this stuff to ourselves."

"Yeah! I was worried about the weird, too, but maybe if we just… let it happen, this could be good for both of us."

We stared at each other, knowing that we were both thinking about how weird it was that were about to have sex with ourselves but still really excited to try.

"What about oral? Like, are we going to go down on each other?" I asked, feeling a little squicked out about the notion.

Bellward's face crinkled in disgust. "Uh, no. I know I like when you do it to me, and I like doing it to you, but I'm not about to blow you. I know I'm in a chick's body, but I'm still a guy on the inside and I'm not about to experiment. Sorry."

"That's just fine with me. I have no desire to know what my hooha tastes like."

We giggled awkwardly and suddenly we were really shy. I took a deep breath and decided to go for it. We could at least start with a little kissing. I leaned toward myself and paused, gauging Edward's reaction in my body, giving him a chance to be comfortable with it. He closed the space and his lips met mine and the electric spark we had was still there. I didn't feel awkward kissing myself and judging from Edward's mouth pushing a little more firmly against mine, he didn't have qualms yet either. I pressed experimentally against his bottom lip with my tongue and he moaned with my voice and opened up.

The ache in my shorts grew and I gave myself over to the feelings of being a horny guy while trying to let my own mind help guide. I felt Edward's fingers skim over my skin, touching my chest and stomach while our tongues warred gently with each other. I used my hands to touché Edward in the way I liked to be touched, skimming my fingers over his face, down his neck. I grazed over the hardened nips beneath the tank top, using my thumbs to rub them gently. Edward moaned again, my voice vibrating through to my mouth.

"So good, Bella," he murmured, breaking away to kiss my neck. "I understand what you mean now. He kissed my chest, his hand going lower, touching my stomach and fingering the happy trail that took him to the Promised Land inside my boxers. He hesitated, probably thinking about what he was doing, before continuing, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband. I gasped and moaned when I felt his hand, my own small hand, wrap around my peen and begin stroking slowly.

"Oh God, Edward, I never realized how that felt when I did it. Don't stop," I moaned.

Our mouths came together again, breaking momentarily as I yanked his tank top over his head before coming back together as we laid side by side. I touched his breasts the way I liked to be touched, tracing the bottom of them with my thumbs before lighting pinching the nips between my fingers. Edward moaned again, arching his back toward me and before I could even form a thought my mouth was on one of the peaks, licking the sensitive point.

"Fuck, Bella!" he cried out and I was turned on even more despite it being my voice saying the words. His fingers of one hand pulled on my hair while the other still stroked me and I was almost ready to explode before we'd gotten very far. I was starting to understand this whole thing from a guy's point of view and I couldn't wait to do more. I paid attention to the other breast, giving it due time with my mouth and not feeling awkward about it at all.

I felt bolder and used my hands to touch all over while I did this, running my fingers over his ribcage, circling his belly button, relishing the soft skin. I slid my hand over his panties and between his legs, which opened eagerly. I could feel how wet he was, how I must feel to him when I was aroused, and I just didn't know what to do. I whimpered from the ministrations of his hand on my wood and I rubbed the wet crotch of his panties, causing him to elicit a whimper of his own.

I knew I liked it when he used his fingers on me, rubbing my clit and slipping inside of me, so I dipped my hand into his panties and slid my fingers down towards the wetness. I kissed him again, catching yet another of his moans as my fingers made contact with the bundle of nerves waiting for attention. I rubbed it gently, causing him to buck his hips toward me. I slipped a finger in, feeling how slick and smooth everything seemed, and pumped a little, gauging his reaction.

"More," he breathed against my mouth. "Fuck, Bella, I get what you mean. You know what you like."

I made a gurgling noise as his thumb ringed the head of my cock, rubbing the sensitive spot just underneath. "I could say the same about you," I replied in a strangled voice, trying to coax him to orgasm before he managed to get me to finish before we could actually have sex. I added my thumb to his clit while I pumped two fingers in and out, curling them up to the spongy G-spot he sometimes had a hard time finding, and judging by his breathing and the way his hips moved frantically now, it wasn't too long.

I was right. His breath caught and his body froze, his hand halting stroking my manhood. It was amazing to feel the muscles contract around my fingers and the slickness grow as he came, letting out one long moan as rode out the feeling.

Once he was done and caught his breath, his eyes—my eyes—opened and glittered and he smiled widely. "My god, I don't know if I ever want to go back to being me."

I laughed a little and groaned when he slid his hand up my peen slowly, eyes suddenly hooded. "Okay, let's see if we can make you feel as good. I think I might be okay with trying actual sex. How about you?"

I groaned, bucking my hips against his hand now. "At this point I just need to come, so if we're gonna do this, let's get to it before I make the sticky mess all over _your_ hand this time."

We shifted closer to each other and we both guided my peen into the wet heat of his sex and I almost lost it as I slowly sank into him. The wet and the heat were overbearing and incredible and I couldn't help but move my hips, sliding in and out of him. He moaned again, spurring me on and our hips came together and apart. It was a little awkward at first doing this while laying on our sides, but it seemed to be fine for us because it felt amazing.

I felt the familiar tightening in my belly, the back of my mind surprised that an oncoming orgasm could feel the same for him, and I moved faster. I felt him tighten around me again, this time yelling my name, and I couldn't hold off anymore. I yelled his name in response as I twitched inside of him and felt myself spurt inside of him. My hips continued to move a little more and I felt him pepper my face with tiny kisses, murmuring my name. I felt so very sleepy but relaxed and euphoric at the same time.

His voice became deeper and more insistent, calling my name a little louder. I felt him shake me.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay? Bella?"

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling hazy and blissed out. My eyes widened when I realized I was staring into his green eyes and not my brown ones. "Edward?"

"There you are. Are you okay?" His eyes were dancing with humor and his hand rubbed my shoulder.

"Better than, why?"

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "You've been humping my leg for almost five minutes now and moaning about how great it felt to have a peen and pee standing up, and how boobies felt from the other side and sex from a guy's point of view. That must have been some dream."

I blushed so hard that my ears felt the burn. "Sorry. It was. I'd dreamt we switched bodies, like I woke up as you and you were me, and all we could think about was having sex so we knew what it felt like from the other side. I am _so_ sorry I was humping you." I was mortified and I buried my face in his chest.

I felt him laugh, the vibrations rumbling through his chest to my cheek. He tipped my face back and kissed my forehead. "If only I could have your imagination." He smiled again, a wicked glint in his eye. "How about we reenact that dream, only we'll be ourselves this time, hm?"

I grinned sheepishly and nodded, letting myself get swept up in his kiss.

* * *

**2800 words for WitFit. YEAH! I just need this kind of inspiration to write the next chapter of StWOM. ;) So how was mah first lemon?**


	11. Inkblot

**Penname: KnittingVamp7**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T for a bad word or two. Strictly drabble, I managed exactly one hundred words. I'm quite proud. I also just realized I sent this to Fictionista with my penname spelled wrong. I is smart. ;) And hey, this is up before 1 a.m. EST, aren't you proud? lol.  
**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Take ten seconds to look at the picture below (The picture was an inkblot, like in the Rorschach tests). What are the first two words (either from your perception or concept) come to mind? Write a drabble around those words.

* * *

**

"Look at this, Jasper. What do you see?"

"It looks like two pigs kissing a frog or something, Alice. What the hell?"

"I think it looks like shoes. Really nice Manolo's or Louboutin's," Alice sighed dreamily.

"You would, Alice." Jasper rolled his eyes. "This is the dumbest test I've ever seen. Aren't the inkblots supposed to look like inner demons or your mommy or something?"

Alice sighed. "This was just some shit I did while I was bored in art. I just wanted to know what you saw."

"Pigs and frogs, Alice, pigs and frogs."

"I still say it's shoes."


	12. Pulse

**Penname: KnittingVamp7**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T. It's a sad one. I also don't know a whole lot about medical things, so I took minor licenses with them. I'm also taking a few cues from when my grandmother died, so this plays out a little bit like that.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Pulse

* * *

**

There was nothing. He checked every point and the little telltale bump that was supposed to be under the skin was absent. Grief crushed down inside of him but he had to push it away. He was a doctor and he needed to tell the family.

This one would be harder than most, because he knew the family personally, what little family there was. The deceased's daughter was like his own child, and she had made that official by marrying his son.

Bella would be devastated by her father's death, though everyone knew it was a long time coming.

Charlie had developed pancreatic cancer in his late forties. He suffered through treatments for a year and hung on until his body decided it had had enough. Carlisle had been with him every step of the way, overseeing his treatment though he wasn't an oncologist. It pained him that he couldn't help an old friend and he took it as a personal failure, though there was nothing anyone could have done. He'd watched the former chief of police wither to skin and bones, watched Bella lose hope and Edward struggle to help his wife through the rough time of losing her father.

The nurse helped him make Charlie look presentable for when Bella asked to see him. They carefully tucked the blankets around the frail shell, being careful not to accentuate how emaciated he had gotten. They removed the tubes and wires, pushing the machines to the corner so that they didn't obstruct the space around the bed.

"Thank you, Judy," Carlisle said quietly, offering a weak smile to the nurse. She nodded and offered her own sympathetic smile before slipping out of the room.

"Bella will be really upset," Carlisle said, whether it was to himself or Charlie, he didn't know. "She's been by your side every second since you were admitted. She'll be so pissed at me, at Edward, for convincing her to take a shower, eat real food. We told her to take care of herself so she could be with you. She didn't want to leave you and now she missed out on saying goodbye. She'll feel guilty about it." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Charlie."

He didn't know why he apologized. Maybe it was because Bella missed out on saying goodbye. Maybe it was because he wished he could have done more when there wasn't more to be done. Maybe it was because the world was going to pot and bad men lived and good men died. He just needed to say sorry for something.

With a heavy sigh, he turned toward the door and went out into the hallway. Bella and Edward were rushing towards him from the elevator and whatever Bella saw in Carlisle's face stopped her in her tracks. She put a hand over her mouth to muffle her small cry and Edward wrapped her in his arms, tears pooling in his tired eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"I missed it. I missed saying goodbye," she sobbed into Edward's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Edward murmured, rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth.

She took a few minutes to cry before pulling away and wiping her face with the handkerchief offered by Carlisle. "Can I see him?"

Carlisle nodded and opened the door. Edward led Bella inside where she let out another quiet sob when she saw her father lying in the bed, IV lines and tubes absent. The absence of the medical equipment made it all the more real

She stepped up to the side of the bed and gently ran a finger across her father's hand. "I'm sorry, daddy," she whispered brokenly. "I didn't get to say goodbye while you were still here. I'm not ready to say it, not ever, but it's too late and you're gone."

She didn't say anything else and she leaned into Edward when he put his arm around her shoulders. Carlisle felt useless, so he moved two of the chairs reserved for guests over to the bed to Bella and Edward could sit with Charlie for a while. Judy came in with a hospitality tray that had a carafe of coffee on it with the little bowls that held little creamers and sugar packets, along with two mugs, two bottles of water, and some crackers. She slipped back out with a quiet, "I'm sorry for your loss" and the three were left alone.

After offering his condolences and Bella accepting them with a hug and thank you, Carlisle left the couple alone to grieve. He wasn't able to help Charlie, but there was a hospital full of patients that needed him to keep trying.

* * *

**I cried a little while writing this one. I never really cry over fanfic, but we've all had loss and I'm not made of cardboard. ;)**


	13. Lust

**Penname: KnittingVamp7**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T for a bad word or two, implied adult situations. Alice/Jasper fluff, hoping for funny. Different play on the prompt, but it goes a little to the typical.  
**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Lust

* * *

**

"Ohmigod, Jasper, aren't they the cutest things you've ever seen?" Alice squealed, practically pressing her nose to the glass like a child in front of a candy store."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Alice, they're just shoes. No need to cause a scene. I coulda sworn the lady in the gross purple coat over there almost called nine-one-one because she thought you were being attacked."

Alice huffed. "What does she know? We both know that coat is five years ago and I'm sure she knows it, too, but is trying to pass it off as vintage or some shit." She sighed. "And these aren't 'just shoes', Jasper. They're Louboutins. Hidden platforms, three inch heels, fuck-me-red suede." She looked at him and winked. "The kind of shoes you like on me, Jasper."

Jasper cleared his throat and looked away, his face tinged pink. He would not think about Alice in red heels, _only_ red heels, not in public anyway. He wouldn't be able to get away with adjusting himself in this mall. Some woman would probably see him do it and report him to security as a pervert and Alice would kill him for ending her shopping trip early.

Alice giggled and looked at the shoes again. "Jasper, you're reaction tells me I need these shoes. Buy them for me?" She pulled out the puppy dog expression on him, large grey eyes shining into his skeptical blue.

"Ali, I love you, but you've got enough shoes," he replied, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But… they're on sale from last season!" she wailed, pouting.

"Darlin', you don't do last season," he chuckled.

"No, but I do you, and these shoes would be hot, wouldn't they?" she teased, running her hands up his chest. "We could get them, and then go back to the hotel and break them in." This time she pulled out the seductive card, looking up at him from under her lashes. "They could be bedroom only shoes."

He nearly groaned at the thought, closing his eyes to will away his now throbbing erection. "Okay. Get the shoes. Be quick about it, Alice, because I don't want us to get arrested because I can't help myself. Straight back to the hotel?"

She nodded excitedly, kissing him quickly before darting into the store. Jasper had to think about his grandma naked and the lady in the gross purple coat to help deflate his wood so he could at least walk comfortably, if not get strange looks for the tent he was sporting.

Ten minutes later, Alice came dancing out of the store with a bag in one hand. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a searing kiss. "Thank you, Jasper."

"Thank me when we get back to the hotel," he groaned, grabbing her hand and dragging her from the mall. Alice's smile was a mile wide in anticipation.

* * *

**Those shoes actually exist. ChristianLouboutin (dot) com. They're a part of the 2009 shoe collection, so look there if you're really interested. :)**


	14. Homophones

**Penname: KnittingVamp7**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T. Renesmee/Jacob, only because the others didn't seem to fit what I was thinking and I don't want to beat idea of the other couples to death. Minor angst. I find the imprinting thing fascinating and thought about the level of passion, romantic or not, that would accompany it.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Use the following words: Rain, rein, reign.

* * *

**

It was raining again, but Renesmee didn't mind walking in the forest. Which meant that if Nessie didn't mind, Jacob didn't mind either. It wasn't raining terribly hard, and the height and density of the trees kept most of the rain to a light dribble that dripped down sporadically.

It was nice, walking in the forest on these kinds of days. Nessie was contemplative in this weather and sometimes they had the most interesting conversations. Jake wondered what thoughts reigned in her head today.

She was a few steps ahead of him, hands in the pockets of her denim jacket, bronze curls still beautiful and unaffected by the rain. She stopped and sat on a fallen log that had begun to grow moss, brows furrowed in thought. Jake had wondered briefly how much of a fit Alice would have over Nessie ruining designer jeans so carelessly, but he figured since the tiny vampire was always buying and designing clothes, she would just destroy them and give her a new pair.

"What's on your mind today, Ness?" he asked, watching her. She still looked deep in thought and the way her posture seemed almost defensive, he didn't bother trying to touch her. She was making him nervous. What if she was thinking of ending their relationship? The imprinting thing worked so that she was the only one for him, the only one he'd ever want, but he was always afraid that she wouldn't want him back, not forever. Imprinting was specific to his people, his culture, not to the vampires. He didn't know what he'd do if she decided she didn't want him anymore. She was his life.

"Just wondering something. Jake, what do you think the world would be like if none of this supernatural stuff existed?" she asked, throwing him for a loop. "What if vampires didn't exist, and what if your people didn't change into werewolves? What if it were just humans, nothing magical?"

"Well," he started slowly, reining in the panic, "your family wouldn't exist. Your dad wouldn't be alive to have met your mom. You wouldn't have been born." He had to swallow the lump in his throat over that possibility. "You and I wouldn't be together now." He risked touching her to tuck a curl behind her ear. "Where's this coming from, Ness?"

She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile, the shimmering tears in her eyes doing nothing to ease him. "Just my mind wandering all over the place. Everything about my family and the werewolves just seems unnatural. Like one day we'll just stop existing and you'll be a normal guy on the res, and we were just figments of someone's overactive imagination."

"Oh, Ness," he answered, pulling her to him. He felt a little of the ache go away when she tucked her face into his neck and burrowed closer to him. "I know it seems impossible, but you are real. You're real, your family is real, and I'm not a normal guy on the res. I don't want it any other way, and I'm glad that supernatural exists in this world. I'd have nothing to really live for, and life would be really boring. I love my family, and I love being Quileute, but I love you more and can't stand the thought of existing without you." He kissed her hair and rocked her gently.

"I can't exist without you, either," she whispered, her arms tightening around him. "I'm sorry, Jake, I can't help thinking the heavy stuff sometimes. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I almost thought you were going to break up with me or something," he said, relief lessening the tightness in his chest.

She chuckled and pulled away, holding his face in her hands. "Silly pup. I could never leave you. We're soul mates, remember? Nothing will end what we've got." She pressed her lips to his, a chaste kiss that simply conveyed love. "I love you, Jake, always."

"I love you, too, Ness." He kissed her again and held her in the rainy forest, surrounded by greenery and magic.

* * *

**Even though it seems a little creepy to think about, I kind of like the Renesmee/Jacob pairing (when R's older, of course) because it's so unexplored and fresh. Wish she'd had a different name, but that's all SM and I can't do anything about it. :)**


	15. Pajamas

**Penname: KnittingVamp7**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated K. Short, kid E/B (like 7 or 8 yrs old), no funny business. If I didn't save this stuff for last minute, I'd have more details. I just need to try harder. ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Pajamas

* * *

**

Edward and I went down the stairs quietly, hoping my mommy was still up watching TV. As I reached the bottom, I heard the late night show she liked to watch and heard her chuckle at something the man said.

I peeked around the corner and Edward tugged on the sleeve of my pajamas. "You're sure she won't be mad we're not asleep?" he asked. Edward was my best friend and we took turns staying at each other's houses on the weekends when our parents allowed us. He had funny red hair that he hated and pretty green eyes, though I'd never tell him they were pretty. He'd get upset about it and tell me my girl cooties were showing. He'd told me once that he liked hanging out with me because I didn't act silly like the other girls, which in his book meant I didn't have cooties to infect him with. He liked to hang out with me because I didn't mind doing boy things, like playing baseball (even though I tripped and fell sometimes) or playing racecars with his Matchbox cars.

"No, she won't be mad," I said back. "We were too scared to go to sleep from the movie earlier. She'll come tell us a story."

I looked again and stepped into the living room. "Mommy?" I said. She turned her head and looked at me, smiling, but she looked concerned, too.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Are you and Edward okay?" Edward was peeking around my arm. I don't know why he was so scared of her. She never yelled at us and let us stay up later on the weekends. Maybe it was just the movie. He liked the X-Men as much as I did, but one of the bad guys really scared him. He scared me, too, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"We can't sleep. Will you come tell us a story?" I asked.

She stood up from the couch. "Well sure, Bella. Let's go tuck you two back in and I'll tell you a story." She followed us up the stairs and into my bedroom. I jumped onto the bottom bunk and Edward climbed up to the top bunk. I'd wanted the top bunk, but I moved a lot and mommy didn't want me to roll off and fall that far. She'd bought a guard rail to put on the side, but still didn't want to risk me falling.

"So why can't you guys sleep?" she asked, and I could hear her shifting the covers around to tuck him in.

"The bad guy from the movie," he whispered, like he was afraid the bad guy would pop from my closet to get us.

"Oh," she said, leaning down to fix my covers over me. "Well, I promise you two that he won't get you ever. Especially not tonight." She kissed my forehead. I liked how she smelled, like dinner and flowers and mom. My eyes were already starting to feel sleepy. I knew nothing could get me if mom was around.

She sat on the edge of my bed, looking thoughtful. "Okay, a story. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Nessa…" She began. I didn't get to hear much else because I fell asleep soon after she started, her hand stroking my hair as her soft voice told us our story.

* * *

**I like writing little kids sometimes. Their thoughts don't get too complicated like adults can.**


	16. Mind Reader

**Penname: KnittingVamp7**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T for bad words. EmRo tonight. Lots of rambling thoughts, I'm sorry for that, just trying to capture how a string of thought could go.**

**Disclaimer/: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: People often say, "If you only knew the things that go through my mind sometimes…" What if you could see another person's thoughts? Write about it.

* * *

**

Emmett stared at his girlfriend while they waited for the rest of their gang to show up to their table in the cafeteria. He considered himself a lucky bastard to have Rosalie as his girlfriend, and as much as they fought in public, the moments they had in private made up for it. The sex was amazing, to be sure, but his favorite times with here was when they would go for a drive and talk about dreams they had, or what they'd been like as children, or what they'd change about their lives if they could. One thing that stayed the same is that they wouldn't want to live life without the other. Emmett was one hundred percent sure they'd get married someday, though there was no rush, being seniors in high school still.

Today Rosalie looked irritated. Not flat out pissy where she'd bite someone's head off if they spoke to her, but unhappy, maybe even a little uncomfortable. He wondered what she was thinking about and wished he could hear her thoughts. He leaned forward a little, concentrating, thinking maybe Jedi mind shit could work if he tried hard enough. If anyone asked why he looked so hard in concentration, he'd play it off as something crude involving Rosalie and no one would be the wiser.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at her curled blonde hair, concentrating hard on trying to hear her thoughts, what they would sound like. He heard her voice and almost lost his concentration but he realized she hadn't spoken and wasn't even paying attention to him. She was still staring at the lunch line, finger picking apart the roll on her tray.

He concentrated again and heard her voice again, faintly this time, and he hung on, focusing in on the sound and blocking out the rest of the cafeteria noise. The more he blocked out the background noise, the clearer her voice was.

"Lauren and Jessica think they're so damn hot when I know they buy last season's stuff at thrift stores. I know the real thing when I see it and I wouldn't be caught dead in it. I know I wear better stuff than they do, my parents can afford it. I'm much prettier than Lauren and Jessica, at least, I think so. Everyone says so, but I'm not sure. I think my boobs are too small, and my hair never cooperates, and mom and dad say I'm too much of a tomboy. I know it, but I can't help I like cars. I know looks aren't supposed to be everything, but everyone gets judged on how they look, hell, I was just judging Lauren and Jessica. Stupid insecurities. I could tell mom and dad how I felt and they'd send me to the mall with their credit card, which is nice, but not what I need. They only buy me what I want so they don't have to be real parents. Being around them anymore is a rare thing, since they're never around. I think I'd die if I didn't have Emmett. Emmett keeps me from going crazy, and even if he has his childish moments and can be crude, he makes me feel pretty and special and wanted, not like Royce did when we were freshmen. Oh, I don't want to think about Royce, bad place to go."

At this Rosalie closed her eyes briefly, willing away the thoughts of the boy who'd taken advantage of her freshman year, before Emmett and his brother Edward had moved to Forks. He'd left her used and broken but had paid for it when a couple of the Rosalie's guy friends on the Quileute reservation found out and left him even more broken, on the doorstep of the Forks police station. Charlie Swan, Edward's girlfriend's father and police chief to the small town found him there a couple of hours later and once he'd been identified as the one who'd hurt Rosalie, was convicted and put in prison once his injuries were healed enough for him to be locked away with minimal medical supervision.

"No thoughts of Royce, no, no more of that, think of something else… something else. Where the hell are Edward and Bella? Maybe their class got out late. That means Alice will be late, too, and I want to talk to her about shopping in Seattle next weekend. I need shoes and want to get something sexy for Emmett so that I can surprise him and maybe we can have a repeat of that one night a last year in his bedroom… hm. Now's not the place, Rosalie, if you get worked up, you still have three periods before you can do anything about it and Emmett can't skip anymore classes just to have fun or he'll get in trouble with his football coach. Still, something silky, lacy would be nice. Blue, he said he likes blue on me…"

Emmett shook his head and Rosalie's voice disappeared from his head. It was best he stopped listening now before she went any further and he'd have an erection most painful to deal with when he stood up to leave lunch. Her expression changed to pleased and Emmett saw Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's twin brother, walk into the cafeteria. They came over to the table to drop off their backpacks and greet Rosalie and Emmett before heading to the lunch line.

"Hey, Rosie?" Emmett said catching her attention before the rest of the gang could get back. She looked at him, her expression soft and maybe even a little wanting, given where her thoughts had been. "You look smokin' today, sweetheart, just like every other day. I love that blue shirt on you, best color you could wear. Makes your tits look bigger." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, but he saw the little smirk she tried to hide and he hoped he made her feel just a little more pretty and special and wanted.

* * *

**I could have gone on forever with Rosalie thoughts, but then it would have been true rambling and just a waste of words.**


	17. Glisten

**Penname: KnittingVamp7**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated K. Drabble, Post BD B/E. I missed a couple of days because I was out of town. I'll try harder tomorrow. ;)**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Glisten

* * *

**

The snow glistened in the moonlight in the clearing and on the skin of the person standing at the edge. Bella stared at it, not feeling the cold on her marble skin, dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans, sturdy boots on her feet. Edward came up behind her, fingers ghosting over her hair.

"This is where we almost lost everything, Edward," she whispered, afraid to speak aloud and ruin the precariously balance peace. "It's over, but I'm still afraid that one day we'll face it again and not be so lucky.

"I hope that day never comes," he replied.

* * *

**Yeah, really short. I have another idea for this same scenario, but AU. I'm hoping to get it out. **

**Also, I'm contributing to MsKathy's Haiti fic compilation. If you donate to any charity and email her a copy of the receipt by 11:59 pm, you'll receive a compilation of fics, original or Twific related, from a whole GAGGLE of authors, including me. There are some really great authors contributing, so go to mskathyff(dot) blogspot (dot) com/ 2010 / haiti (dot) html for more details (sub the (dots) with ( . ) and take out spaces). If the link doesn't work, just look up mskathy's profile on FF, the link is there. I urge you to donate even if you aren't interested in the fics. :)**


	18. I Could Have Sworn I Saw

**Penname: KnittingVamp7**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated K+. Post-BD, Jake/Renesmee. Tried drabble, two words over. Sue me. Wasn't feeling it today.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: "I could have sworn I saw…"**

* * *

"What are you looking at, Jake?"

"I could've sworn I saw a mountain lion over on the rocks. See it, Nessa?" he asked.

She was glad he called her by a better variation of her name. "Yeah. They're dad's favorites."

Jake looked horrified. "Gross. I know he has to eat, but…"

Renesmee shrugged. "You like cheeseburgers, dad likes mountain lions."

His expression grew more disgusted. "I get it. It grosses me out, but I get it."

"C'mon, sissy. I'll race you for some elk I smell over the ridge." She took off, pushing her speed before he could even shift to wolf.

* * *

**Just not much of a day. My Haiti piece is coming along well. If you contribute to a charity and email MsKathy the receipt b 11:59 on January 24th, you'll get to read it. I won't be uploading it to my account here. **


End file.
